


Belly Up

by jaxink



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, High Speed!, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxink/pseuds/jaxink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arms flailed uselessly, and he felt his stomach drop as his body arced into the air. Squeezing his eyes shut, Rin waited for the harsh impact on the unforgiving tiles.</p><p>or</p><p>Rin slips and unknowingly experiences "tonic immobility," like a shark. Makoto catches him. Sorta.</p><p> </p><p>-Written for Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've had this prompt bookmarked forever. Scrawled this out about a month ago in a notebook...that I inconveniently misplaced. But luckily rediscovered! Not planning to write any more, so it'll never have smut as the prompt called for. Consider it a lighter, fluffier fill.
> 
> Also, please note that I've taken obvious creative liberty with the concept of tonic immobility.

> **Tonic immobility, or _apparent death_**  - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apparent_death
> 
>   
>  is a state of apparent paralysis that animals enter, in most cases in response to a threat.   
>   
>  The shark remains in this state for an average of 15 minutes before recovering. During tonic immobility, the dorsal fin(s) straighten, and both breathing and muscle contractions become more steady and relaxed.

* * *

 

“Aw, c’mon! Swim the relay with us, Nanase!” Rin begged, pleadingly pressing his palms together. He widened his eyes imploringly, and he smiled his toothiest grin. Rin knew he was endearing, dammit. 

Makoto observed the scene that was becoming all too familiar in the locker room. He shook his head in fond exasperation. The rest of the locker room was completely empty. Even Nagisa had left with his mother five minutes before. Of course, Haru was the last one out of the pool. Again. Makoto sat down on the bench to tie his shoes.

Haru finished zipping up his jacket and grabbed his swim bag after shutting the locker. He glared at the redhead. “No.”

Such a searing look would end the conversation with anyone else, but Rin was, if nothing else, annoyingly persistent. He scowled. “Why not?”

The raven-haired boy huffed, turning his head to the side. “I told you, I only swim —”

“You _only swim free_ ,” Rin mimicked, interrupting. He pulled on his hair in frustration. “I _know_! What does that even mean? Just swim the relay.”

Haru just gazed at him dispassionately over his shoulder. “No. Too much effort. I’m leaving.”

“ _Oi_ , Nanase! We’re not finished!” Rin scrambled to grab his belongings, gritting his teeth in irritation.

Makoto’s head shot up from looking down at his shoes in concentration. “Haru!”

His best friend left without him. Again. For always being the last person to get out of the pool, Haru somehow always finished changing before Makoto. Probably so he could get home quicker to soak in the bath. Sighing, the tall, gangly boy grabbed his bag, too. As he turned, Makoto saw Rin attempting to catch up to Haru. Haru disappeared through the exit.

“Nanase! Get back here!” Rin shouted. He raced toward the door.

In his haste, Rin failed to spot a large puddle of water on the locker room floor.

“Matsuoka-kun! Wait, slow down!” Makoto cautioned, watching Rin rapidly approach the slick spot. “Matsuoka-kun!” He took long strides to reach the other boy.

Rin ignored his cries, so single-minded in his pursuit. His foot came into contact with the puddle, sliding across the floor.

“Whoa!” Rin shouted in alarm. His arms flailed uselessly, and he felt his stomach drop as his body arced into the air. Squeezing his eyes shut, Rin waited for the harsh impact on the unforgiving tiles.

There was an impact, but not necessarily the painful one Rin was expecting. His back thumped against a solid, warm mass. Slowly opening his eyes, Rin blinked in confusion. He squinted to block out the harsh, bright lighting of the locker room. He felt lightheaded, almost like he was still floating in the pool.

Wait. He did get out of the pool, right? Rin frowned in contemplation. He couldn’t remember. If he got out of the pool, why did his bottom feel wet?

“ _Matsuoka-kun_.”

Was someone calling him? Rin tried to lift his head and look around, but vaguely felt its heavy weight fall back. 

“ _Matsuoka-kun_!”

The floating sensation persisted. His limbs felt so loose…so relaxed… What happened?

“ _Rin_!”

Dazedly, Rin managed to turn his head a fraction toward the sound. “Hmm?” He burrowed closer to the inviting warmth, his nose nuzzling.

“Rin, can you hear me? Are you okay?” a soft voice inquired. It sounded worried. Why was the voice worried? Rin felt safe and content.

“Please, are you okay?”

“Mmm,” Rin murmured. The voice. He should answer. Probably.

“Rin,” the voice pleaded.

Tachibana. That sounded like Tachibana. Why was he calling him?

“T-Tachibana?” he managed. What was wrong with him? Rin felt so weightless.

Makoto let out a relieved sigh. “Matsuoka-kun, thank goodness. Are you okay?”

Bewildered, the redhead bit his lip. Was he okay? Right now? Sure. Perfect even. “Why do you keep asking me that?”

Rin distantly realized he was staring at the ceiling. How did he get on his back? And where was Tachibana’s voice coming from? “Where are you?”

“Um, maybe you did hit your head,” Makoto ventured. “Coach Sasabe already left. There’s no one else here. Please tell me you’re okay.”

Huh. That sounded like it came from behind him. Rin tipped his head slightly back, barely able to lift it, meeting Makoto’s worried upside down green eyes. “How’d you get upside down?”

“Huh?” Makoto looked genuinely puzzled.

Rin scrunched his face in concentration. “What happened?”

The brunet tilted his head, wondering how to explain. “Don’t you remember?”

“Sorta. Maybe?” Rin struggled to think properly.

“You were arguing with Haru after practice again. He left and you ran after him. I called out to warn you, but you slipped on a puddle. I tried to catch you, and we both fell down,” Makoto said.

Falling. Rin recalled feeling panic, then falling into a soothing state of calm. “I did?”

“You did,” Makoto said, slightly fretting. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head? You need to see a doctor if you have a concussion.”

“No, my head doesn’t hurt,” Rin insisted. Clarity slowly began to return to his befuddled mind. “Why do I feel wet?”

Makoto replied, “Well, your hair is still wet. And we’re sitting in the puddle.”

“We?” Rin asked.

“You fell on me,” Makoto said with a faint blush. “I didn’t want to move you if your head was hurt. But since it’s not, would you mind getting off? You’re kinda heavy, Matsuoka-kun.”

Rin frowned. “I’m not heavy.”

“You are. And my arms are trapped underneath your back,” Makoto said.

Huffing, Rin muttered, “Am not.”

Begrudgingly, he steeled himself to heave his body up off the ground. At least, he tried to.

“Matsuoka-kun? Are you going to get off me?”

“I’m trying!” Rin grit out, feeling lightheaded again.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Makoto mumbled.

“Well, I am. But my legs won’t move!” Rin grumbled in return.

Makoto startled at this. “You can’t feel your legs? You _did_ hit your head! What if you’re paralyzed, Matsuoka-kun?”

“I’m not paralyzed, idiot. I said my legs won’t move, not that I can’t feel them.”

“Is there really a difference?” Makoto pondered.

Rin scowled. “Of course, there is! I can feel them. I can’t lift my head though. It’s too heavy. Look at my legs — are they moving?”

Looking over Rin’s shoulder, Makoto propped himself up as much as he could with the other boy’s heavy weight still resting on him. His gaze narrowed and he stared carefully at Rin’s legs. And waited. _There_!

“They twitched!” Makoto declared.

“Told you,” Rin said with satisfaction.

After further observation, Makoto noticed Rin’s arms were twitching as well. “Your arms are moving a little, too.”

“I don’t understand why I can’t get up,” Rin said.

He felt Makoto sigh against his neck. The warm air tickled his skin. “I’m just glad you’re awake.”

“I thought we agreed I didn’t hit my head?” Rin said. His limbs were still frustratingly unresponsive.

“Perhaps, but for the first two minutes after you fell, your eyes were closed. You weren’t moving…” Makoto trailed off quietly. “I was scared. I wasn’t even sure you were breathing.”

Rin felt his heart stutter at the hesitant statement. “Keh. Well, I’m fine. Ya know, beside the immobility. But since we’ve established I can still at least feel my arms and legs, you don’t have to worry about jostling me if you get up.”

“I-if you’re sure,” Makoto hesitated. He took a deep breath and pushed up with more force than before against Rin’s back. Carefully, he extracted his longer body from underneath his classmate and rearranged Rin to lay back.  Supporting Rin’s limp form with one arm, Makoto dragged both their bags behind the redhead’s shoulders to prop him up.

Timidly, Makoto raised his eyes to gaze at Rin’s. “What now?”

“How should I know? I can’t move. You’re the only one here. I can’t believe Coach Sasabe left when kids were still here! Talk about irresponsible.”

Makoto lips twitched in amusement. “Well, he knows we usually ride our bikes or run home. It’s not like anyone is coming to pick us up.”

Rin scoffed. “Doesn’t he need to lock up?”

“The locker room door is locked on the outside so no one can re-enter after leaving. And the pool area is already locked up.”

Silence enveloped them, just the humming of the overhead lights and water gurgling through pipes. Rin stared at the floor in disdain. Makoto shifted uncomfortably at his side. The redhead realized this was probably the longest he’d ever spent alone in the other boy’s company. Nagisa and Haru were usually always there, too. Beneath lowered lashes, he studied his face.

Makoto was scrawny. Tall. Gangly. But Rin could admit there were already signs of his broad shoulders filling out. Coordination would come with time. And his long arms and huge hands propelled him swiftly and strongly through the water. Still, for someone so big, Makoto was kind of a pushover. Always hovering behind Haru like a lost puppy. He had floppy, unruly olive brown hair. Gentle, green eyes that expressed every emotion. A soft, enticing smile. But those lips were currently downturned in a concerned frown.

Which caused Rin to frown in response.

A worried crease marred the brunet’s smooth, tan forehead. “Maybe I should go for help now that you’re awake.”

“ _No_!”

“No?” Makoto repeated in surprise. “But — ”

“You’re not going anywhere without me,” Rin insisted.

Makoto tapped his chin in thought. “I could try carrying you.”

Rin immediately protested. “No way!”

“Then I should really go get help, Matsuoka-kun,” Makoto said. He moved to stand up.

Alarmed, Rin reached out to grip his forearm with surprising strength despite his inability to fully move.

“Don’t go, Tachibana. …I don’t want to be alone like this,” Rin pleaded, eyes downcast. “Just…just give me a few more minutes.”

“Okay, Matsuoka-kun. I won’t go anywhere,” Makoto promised, gripping the hand clasped against his arm.

And so the minutes continued to tick slowly by. They idly chatted about class, swimming, and their teammates… They commiserated over being the oldest in their families and dealing with little siblings. Rin realized he was enjoying Makoto’s company. Who knew they had so much in common?

“You think dinner time arguments are bad? Have either of twins tried changing their name?” Rin challenged.

Makoto chuckled. “No. Should I be worried?”

“Probably not. But my sister _hates_ her name. Gou keeps trying to insist her name is Kou,” Rin groaned. “My mom says it’s just a phase, but I’m not so sure. She keeps pinching me every time I call her Gou.”

“Then just call her Kou. Unless now you’re just doing it to annoy her…”

“Maybe.” Rin smirked.

Makoto and Rin shared a knowing grin, and then burst out laughing. The redhead clutched his stomach as his laughs shook his body, curling in on himself.

The brunet gasped. “Matsuoka-kun! You moved your arm, and you sat up! Can you stand?”

Rin’s eyes widened in acknowledgement. Slowly, he placed his hands on the damp tile and pushed up. His body obeyed, but his legs were still a little wobbly, almost pitching him forward. Two hands shot out to rest on his shoulders, aiding to steady him. Rin grasped him in return and looked gratefully up into Makoto’s green eyes.

They stared at each other intensely for a moment before jumping apart, cheeks flushed.

Rin looked down at the troublesome puddle on the floor. “Uh…thanks, Tachibana. For lookin’ out for me.”

Makoto grinned modestly, his eyes crinkling. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh, no problem.”

Each boy grabbed his bag and finally left the swim club. Makoto unlocked his bicycle from the bike rack, while Rin stretched his tingly legs.

“Do you need a ride to the train station?” Makoto asked kindly.

“No, I’m good. Thanks,” Rin declined.

The brunet smiled again. He did that a lot, Rin noted. A thought crossed his mind and he stepped forward.

Jabbing a finger into the taller boy’s chest, Rin said, “And don’t you dare say anything about this — to _anyone_! Especially Nanase.”

Makoto nervously laughed and held his hands out to placate him. “I won’t. I promise!”

Rin back away and nodded. “Good.”

“Just promise _me_ one thing, Matsuoka-kun?” Makoto said.

Crossing his arms, Rin frowned. “What’s that?”

“Tell your mom what happened. You know, just to be safe. You don’t want something like that to happen again,” Makoto implored.

“There’s nothing wrong with me!” Rin protested.

“Perhaps. But better to be safe, right? Just promise to get yourself checked out. If you do, then I won’t tell anyone what happened.”

“Are you blackmailing me, Tachibana?” Rin asked incredulously.

Makoto offered him a small smile and winked. He winked! “I would _never_ do something underhanded like that, Matsuoka-kun.”

Gritting his sharp teeth, Rin begrudgingly agreed. “Fine. I’ll tell my mom.”

His reward was another blinding smile. “Great! Have a nice night. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Rin muttered about overbearing mother hens as he turned away. Makoto began to pedal away before pausing.

“Matsuoka-kun?”

“What now?”

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“…” Rin stared at him in disbelief.

“Bye!” Makoto shouted and disappeared on his bike down the road.

Rin felt his heart flutter and his cheeks warm. Maybe something _was_ wrong with him. Shaking his head, he re-shouldered his bag and began running toward the train station.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme:
> 
> http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1985.html?thread=1926849#cmt1926849
> 
> Which, I believe, was inspired by this drawing:
> 
> http://mermen-in-my-teacup.tumblr.com/post/61842463783/if-only-it-were-that-easy-to-calm-rin-down-like


End file.
